Mutants and Cyborgs
by raven716
Summary: Two different teams Cyborgs and Mutants come together, when a painful enemy arises from the past. Now, dangerous than before. With intentions more devious than ever. Now craftier and callously. Slipping in and out of cracks. Spreading like the plague. Together they unite. Chasing and hoping to prevent it anyway they can. (I know the title isn't the best, Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

In the dark of night three figures stood silently from a safe distance observing a rather lone house. In the mountains. Lights on meant someone was home.

"They sure don't look like much."

"Their appearance is human, though it is clear they are not."

"The abilities they have are interesting. Each one of them has something different."

"Do we really have to work with them? I mean we can clearly handle this on our own."

"We have no choice really, _he_ wants us too. Besides, it is the right thing to do. They have no idea what is it they are up against. We do...they don't."

"Not to mention..."

"Alright. Alright. I get it. Geez. Though makes you think they'd be willing to?"

"That has already been taken care of, _he's_ already made sure of that. We just have to remember to each put on a friendly and welcome face. It will be rather nice...to have teammates again. Wouldn't you agree?"

Realizing what they said and the affect that came with, quickly apologize."Sorry...I-"

"It's alright. We came for what needed. Come on, we better head back." A pinkish portal appears behind them, the three enter and disappear.

Down in the house. Deep underground in the control room. Sitting around the table, ten people. Nine males and one female. The infant suddenly awoke."Ivan? What is it?"003 noticed, causing the others to come around their infant leader.

Through telepathy, the infant though assures them it was nothing.* _I thought I felt something...*_

"Like what?"

Ivan wasn't sure himself.* _I'm...not sure. Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand."_

"So, is it Black Ghost?"Francoise, ponders the thought weighing on each of her male teammates's minds.

Albert looks her way."It sure seems like it."

"We're encountering them more and more now."Pyunma stresses."We're are they coming from?"

"Not to mention,"GB pulls up photos of different people from different places around the globe."People are starting to go missing. And a the same these, well whatever the heck they are, are popping up now."He brings up blur dark images of strange looking cybernetic creatures."It like something straight out of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. "

Jet looks at them disgusted."It's not doubt the work of Black Ghost. Their handy work."

Albert speaks up."It sure looks like it, but there seems to be something different. Genetics doesn't seem like their style."

"004, you are making a very valid point."Dr. Gilmore agrees with the silver haired man."Black Ghost is known for their work in machinery, though all the clues could easily lead to them, the fact this seems more on a genetic level. I would be bold enough to say this isn't their handy work. Despite the small pieces that fit."

"Joe?"Francoise notices the brown hair young man lock stare on the photos."What is it?"Everyone looks to him.

"...We're just coming to a dead end."he says a bit frustrated."We barely have anything, besides these photos, that can't really tell us much."

"I understand your frustration, 009,"Dr. Gilmore sympathize with him."Though we've come across these creatures rarely and have heard sightings of them, we don't have enough to actually know much more. Nor where they will show up next. I believe and in my gut something tells it was a test run. But, I do believe they will emerge again. We just have to be patient."

"Yeah."Albert agrees."The more we stress over it, it won't do any good."

" _Patience, indeed._ " Ivan spoke, getting everyone's attention." _Through this whole ordeal, some light can be shed._ "

"What are you talking about?"GB asked.

" _We have allies._ "He said, which was rather cryptic. His teammates didn't understand.

"What do you mean?''Pyunma asked surprised and skeptical.

* * *

Pyunma and the other's unanswered question or questions they had about these new allies Ivan knew about would be answered sooner than they thought. Than any of them expected.

A few days later, the same pinkish portal appeared down by the path that lead to the house. Out stepped four figures that proceed along the trail. Knowing there would have been a much more easier to go, this way seem less threatening. Their approach didn't go unnoticed. Someone did notice their presence before the others. 003.

"Someone's coming."She informs the others."Four bodies. Wait. One of them..Their not-"

Ivan comes in."There's no need for alarm."He tells everyone."005, could you please open the door for our guest."

"Guest?"The others say in union. When it clicked.

"Wait a minute, are they..."Joe puts two and two together. Before Ivan could even answer, there came a knock on the door. Everyone halts and silences everything. Not a single peep was heard. The knock came again. Joe eyes 005 who's hand loomed over the knob, debating to listen to either Joe or Ivan. Another knock came.

"Umm, hello? Ivan are you in there?"A cheerful, optimistic voice. Followed by another knock."It is me Honeycutt. Zayton Honeycutt. Are you in there my friend, I've just as we have discussed." All eyes look to Ivan, who waits for 005 to open the door. Another knock from Honeycutt.

His kind soul couldn't be rude and 005 opens the door for their guest. Who to the others where surprise no shocked at who stood before them. A six-foot tall slender-built technologically advanced android. With a round head and armored arms and legs. A strange opalescent white"plastic-like" material that could pass as metal. Glassy lightboard dark orange lights for the eyes, while the mouth made up of lighted bulb pixels that animated a friendly smile to show his facial expressions.

The android greets Ivan and the others. Behind him was another, a man with shades dressed in a well collared suit. He was less friendly looking the android.

"Well, this quite marvelous. I must say. Hello everybody. My name is Zayton Honeycutt. Or Professor Honeycutt."The android introduces himself."Oh and this lovely lad with is Bishop."

By everyone's stun reaction, minus Ivan who greets them both."It's good to see you, Honeycutt. Please come in."The infant invites them in. Accepting Honeycutt and Bishop enter. All eyes follow the two. Honeycutt didn't seem to mind nor Bishop. Ivan was whom the android was addressing, while still being cordial to the others.

"Quite a lovely home you have here. Ivan."Honeycutt compliments."I am assuming it is your feminine touch my dear."He looks to 003, who for a second didn't know what to say. She just nods. Giving her a smile, Honeycutt turns back around to Ivan. About to speak when 003 points out something.

"There where four of you, why are there only two?"she questions with suspicion. Causing the others to react. Ready."Well?"

Honeycutt thinks about and had an answer."You correct my dear. There were four of us coming here, though two of them left back. I assure you there is no trickery involved."

"Honeycutt."Bishop speaks, looking at the droid. Reminding him to get back on the main topic at hand.

"Yes. You are right."Honeycutt turns back to Ivan, now getting serious."As we had discussed, Ivan."

"Yes. Of course."Ivan agrees. Looking to the others."Come everyone." And follows the droid and mysterious man. Without an explanation to them whatsoever, leaving everyone even Dr. Gilmore at a lost.

Nearly forgetting about the others, Honeycutt pops his head back inside."Please could you all follow. I would hate to leave anyone of you behind. Right this way."

Reluctant the others look at each other, then to Joe. For his decision.

* * *

First impressions where everything, or so some would say. It would let others know the person, who they really where. It allowed insight about them. Not a lot, just enough. This impression would show something, it would show this collaboration would be compatible or not. If both teams could work together, considering the circumstances.

It'd be a lie if it felt fine. When actuality, it was quite the opposite really. Mixed feelings really. This could easily be done without their assistance, well, some thought that way. Others saw it as an annoyance, it really depended.

Personal feelings aside, what was most important was coming together for this new threat. From the information gathered and files upon this Cyborg team, did qualify them for doing this. Their history was rather sad and could be sympathized with. All nine out of the ten of them once humans and turned into what they are now. It was quite interesting. It being the reverse of a certain someone.

Closing their files to be summoned. The group was here. It was now time to meet.

"Where are we?"007 said what everyone of his teammates where thinking. Unsure where Honeycutt took, well they knew kind of where he took them after he came to get them.

It was just well...how he took them. Through a strange pinkish portal that transported all of them into another world. Because it was defiantly not Earth. From looking out the windows, this new place was very macabre and totally strange. The sky bright yet dark pink, strange crystals that seem to protrude all around not to mention creatures. There was no doubt the atmosphere was different. It would seem or maybe not. Because this place seem like the inside of some sort of business building. It sure seem like it. Just really upgraded with tech they'd never seen. Even Dr. Gilmore was rather impressed and astonished.

"Right this way."Honeycutt gets their attention. Ivan floating right by him. The android beings to walk with them following."I'm sure all of you have many questions right now. Which I assure you will be answered promptly. As of now I can answer where you are and how we came here. Through a portal. Where we in the Utrom High Council Headquarters."

"Utroms?"Pyumna repeats."Is that a code name for something?"

Honeycutt couldn't help but find it the slightest bit humorous."Oh. Forgive me for laughing. But no. It is not code for anything. In fact it is quite the opposite. Ah! Here we are." He stops to open the doors, leading the group into a large meeting room. With a round table and enough seats for everyone."Please. Please take a seat. Though over here. Yes. Thank you."

Ivan remained levitated by Dr. Gilmore. Bishop had left to go inform of their arrival. Leaving Honeycutt, who sat on the other side. With the empty seats. Twiddling his thumbs merrily. It felt rather awkward, even if the android gave them a welcoming smile.

"Well this is uncomfortable."004 voices. Looking around the doom shaped room."So this Honeycutt...just what i-"

Before he could finish he was cut off by the return of Bishop followed a few others, who take their seat on the same side as Honeycutt. Who happily welcomes them, despite the shocked and surprise looks the others had.

"Well, then now that everyone is here."Honeycutt starts."Everyone, these lovely and capable individuals before are you call the 00 Cyborgs. They have graciously offered their help in this matter. As I have with us." He tells the others, then looks to the 00's, though mainly Ivan."All of you, please may I introduce you to my lovely capable and efficient team. I know this will work out wonderfully."

* * *

Another day, just like for the past few years. Years that felt like centuries, though that would be going over the top. It was still a nice life since...then. Often your mind wondered how the others have been doing. If they where well, eating right. Living okay. Lost of communication leaves a insatiable craving of knowing. After all, everyone was family.

A strong family. Until...

Your eyes lament from the thought and remembrance of all the good times. All the laughter and joy. Smiles and good vibes. The adventures, the missions that came with it. The growth too. Even if it was in the shadows.

Now a days, everything was in the light. Experiencing a normal life, from what April said. It was better this way. Often you wondered if she really meant it. Knowing she had good intentions for her reasoning and yourself, still...

The walking signal changed, you step off the side of the sidewalk with the others and cross. Take a left, quickly looking at your watch you just a few minutes to reach the place. Was this actually a normal life? You wondered, have been wondering for some time now. Considering you never really knew what one was. Only through readings, movies and entertainment gave you sort of a definition along with examples from April. Helped you to better in a way understand this concept.

Being "18", in societies terms, one should already know how to work in life. The work part you understood, arriving at your work. Greeted at the door by one of your co-workers, they open the door for you.

Across the street a pair of eyes watch the girl go inside. She didn't look like much, rather petite is what they thought. Far from what her file read, the only thing that matched, her appearance. Her skin the same smooth bronze, bright if not illuminating golden-yellow eyes. Did mirror the sun, to some degree. She had to be at least 5'2 or 5'3 maybe at the least. So over the years she has grown, it was clear from her physique. It matched one her age, though it a bit more defined. It was her petite size that made it stand out. Her face was matured though still had innocence youth and cute factor. The only thing that was different, her hair. It wasn't pink like they said. No. It was a black and straight. Just straight. Reaching pass her knees just a bit.

So she dyed it.

Made sense. Or it could be a wig. They weren't sure.

Pressing their ear to rely the information."Yeah. It's her."

* * *

Something felt familiar, too familiar. One she hadn't felt in a long time, April could sense it. And it angered her. She made it very clear, very clear to them not to bother her nor her family anymore. So it wasn't a surprise, standing before her front door of her loft apartment. Her keys an inch away from the key hole. While holding a bag of groceries in the other. A part of her wanted to go in screaming and blasting.

But, past feelings wouldn't allow it. Or it was something else. Still, it wasn't enough to calm her emotions now. She knew, she could feel them on the other side, too, anxious what she was going to do. Knowing the time, her sister wouldn't be home for a bit. Meaning she could get rid of them before she arrived and act like nothing happened. She would have to be careful not tip off her sister, knowing how close the two of them where. Clenching her keys, she inserts it into the keyhole, unlocks and enters.

"H-Hey, April."

A heated and irritated glare on her face to an old friend and teammate."Hello Donatello."Setting her keys down in basket by the door."Hello Michelangelo. Professor."The other gives her a little wave."Who are you friends?"Her eyes gloss over the extra company standing in the middle of her room.

She wasn't stupid, she knew there was a reason they where here."You wel-"Donnie starts to be silenced by the look April shoot him.

"Don't give me pleasantries."She cuts straight to the point."My father is sleeping and I don't want to wake him. I want to make this quick before May comes home. So, what is it?"

* * *

"Okay. Bye, see you."You smile and wave to your co-workers and scurry down the steps.

"You sure you don't need anyone to walk you home?"

"No. I shall be alright."You decline and assure them.

The streetlights began to turn on, meaning night was now here. Even if the sun was barely still peeking out. Another day, another dollar. Glancing at your watch, knowing what you had to do next. Whip out your phone and call your sister. Waiting for the ring to go through, when you felt a presence you hadn't in some time.

Gasping, you drop your phone and turn around. Your eyes lite up with joy. To be greeted by their famous smirk.

"Hey, May."

* * *

Back with April, Donnie tells her everything. Evening show her, but it was clear by the look on her face, she wasn't sold nor did she care. Which was understandable, he was expecting this.

April glosses through the holo-files before, re-reading over certain parts. She was rather surprise by what she read, but kept firm her refusal. She was being kind enough already. Pressing a button to end it. Behind her a few of the Cyborgs where looking at the family pictures around.

"That's her sister...well. Isn't she the cute one. Don't see much of a resemblance."

Their eyes look at the memorable timeline. Over the years, the transition of this family's life. It was nice and simple. There always seem to be a smile in each picture that came. From their younger years to now. They loved each other, that was for sure.

"Seems someone here enjoys the arts."Stopping on picture of the younger sister playing a guitar."And quite the chess player. Well isn't she just full of surprises and potential. Oh? Well, what is this..."Picking up a picture frame.

"GB. Stop browsing."004 said walking over. He quickly glances at the pictures. A bit of envy and sadness came, but quickly left."This isn't a museum."

Putting the picture down, GB humorous his friend."Any place can be one. It does have history. Shouldn't we get to know them first. Since they will be joining us. I'm just doing some research."

"No. You're just being noisy."004 calls him out."And what makes you think they will?"He looks over at April, still talking with 001, Donatello and Gilmore."It's quite clear the answer will be a no."

"Now. Now, let's not dwell now my friend. There is hope yet."GB smirks.

Right when said that."Someone's coming."003 stands up quickly alerting everyone. Her eyes on the door, hearing the running steps up the stairs closing in. the others turn their attention to the door.

April stands up realizing who it was. Her eyes lock on the door, that suddenly was ripped off its hinges. Shocking the others, who thought it was an enemy."Sister! Look who's here!"

You come yell ecstatic, with the biggest smile on."It's Karai!"Pulling her in."See?"

Though she shouldn't be surprise, April was. Seeing Karai, her hair was now sharp asymmetrical cut. She still kept it dyed under. That much hadn't changed, that rebel side of her. Even her clothing choice. Black slim pants with boots to match, tank top too and a crop black jean jacket. Even as an adult, she still carried that dangerous smirk. Greeting April with it too.

"Hey April."Karai greets her old friend and teammate."You look well. Like the new look. Who would have thought...Chic? Honestly, I thought you where more of a "

Knowing she was talking about her fashion."It comes with the profession. I am on camera. What do you expect?"

Karai scoffs smirking."Sure. Okay."

"Sister. Is it true that-"You interject and stop. Your eyes land on Donnie and the rest."Donatello! Michelangelo!"You gasp surprised and happy to see them."Professor!"And fly straight to them, embracing each one. Ignoring April telling you to stop. It was no use, you where too thrilled to see them.

After so long. Going from Donnie to Mikey to Honeycutt. Hugging each one over and over. Your squeals filled the whole loft."It's good to see you too, May."Donnie said.

"You dyed your hair?"Mikey was shocked. But you clear that up quickly.

"No. It is just a wig."You tell him and take it off, revealing your long pink hair it stopped right at your knees. It looked like a tail whenever you moved. Flying back from each of them, even back to Karai. April gave up trying to calm you down and goes to fix the door. 005 comes to help her, but she assured him she had it and using her telekinesis fixes it.

Grumbling about the amount it would cost to fix the damage. Like a fire cracker bursting with boundless joyful energy. Jokes and laughter exchanged and old stories and times.

"This is most wonderful."You clasp Donnie's hands and slowly settle down to the floor."It has been so very long..."

"It has."Donnie agrees."I'm sorry, communication was lost May. After what happened..."He said convicted from the past.

But that wasn't what needed focus."As Master Splinter said: "We cannot think of burdens of the past." That being said, shall I order some pizza? Like then? It has been awhile since we have all sat down and eaten together."

"Yes."Mikey agrees.

"Wonderful and of course your friends are more than welcome to stay and join."You turn to the 00's, finally acknowledging them."Please forgive me, for not acknowledging your presence. I was just overwhelmed upon seeing my old friends and teammates."You apologize and introduce yourself."My name is May O'Neil."Extending a hand to them and kind smile.

They where speechless for second."That is quite alright and understandable."Gilmore smiles and shakes your hand."Hello May, my name is Dr. Gilmore."

"Hello Dr. Gilmore."You turn to the others with him and wait for them to introduce themselves."Please? May I hear your names?" The first was a bald older man, with crow feet.

"GB or 007."GB was the first one and shakes your hand too, kissing the top of it."You're even cuter in person. My dear you have quite many talents. From fellow artist to artist. I know one when I see it."

"Fellow...oh. You are talking about my pictures. Thank you. Mr. GB."You couldn't help but giggle from his behavior. Your eyes look to the others.

The next the sole female of the group. A young slender bodied woman at least a year older than you. With blonde hair just below her shoulders; blue eyes; fair yet healthy skin and slender nose"My name is Francoise Arnoul."She gives you the same kind smile.

Soon the others introduced themselves. A man with short light grey hair and eyes that appeared blank. But looking closer you could see grey irises. He wore black gloves on both his hands. He looked the most serious and calm. His name Albert Heinrich or 004. You where finding it rather strange they had numbers too with their names. Pyunma was next, a dark skin young man with black short coil hair. A studious looking person. The next one, a short, plumb Chinese man. Chang Changku or 006 With squinted eyes and a thin mustache, he was just as cheerful as GB.

Geronimo Junior or 005 a tall and you mean tall, towering over you and muscular. His height was amazing you had to leviate yourself off the ground just to properly smile at him. He skin was almost close to your color, short black hair. Either in is late 20's or early 30's. You went for late 20's. He seem quiet and reserved, but kind and gentle. When you smiled at him, he gave you small one back. The next one, Joe Shimamura or 009, a young athletic man around your age with medium-brown hair, perpetually windswept hair; slender nose; brown eyes; and a long fringe covering one his eyes.

When you responded in Japanese to him, he was rather surprise. Next to introduce themselves and they did rather quickly, Jet Link or 002. He seem around Francoise's age, a year older than you. He short messy blonde hair with a long messy fringe; athletic body; hawk nose. He had a harden ,gruff and hot-headed vibe, to put it delinquent sort of attitude.

Last, was a infant. Ivan Whisky or 001. An infant with short, light blue-gray hair, styled in bowl cut, with a fringe stopping before his eyes; healthy skin like Francoise; and blue eyes. Sucking on a yellow pacifier. What was amazing and surprised you, he talked. By talk, through telepathy. Like April. It was just...shocking yet amazing.

With introductions done, you look at each of them."You all have lovely and wonderful names. Welcome."

"You are just so sweet."GB said and pinches your cheeks. He lets you go, you didn't mind and smile. Rubbing them."So, about this pizza?"

"Yes. I will order them. Which topping would you like?"

He thought about it."Supreme."

"Alright. Anyone else?"You ask the others. Who where astonished by your sudden generosity and hospitality.

Not wanting to be rude."Pepperoni."Joe said. Pyunma also said it.

Junior asked for cheese and Albert was the last, putting in meat lovers. With their orders you go and order them, coming back and telling them to just sit and make themselves at home. Though there was more important matters at hand, which you would get too. You just wanted to celebrate and enjoy Donnie and the others. After so long. You knew April was furious about them being here, you would deal with the repercussion of it later.

Being the hostess, you get drinks and snacks for the others while waiting for the pizza. You could feel their tension and hesitation, you still carried your smile hoping to ease it. The pizzas came, you ordered about seven of them. Just to be sure.

With the everyone having food and comfortable, it was time to get down to the matter at hand. Taking a seat. Choosing a slice of cheese.

"Is everyone comfortable?"You asked. GB nods."That's good."Taking another bite and swallowing. Open your mouth to speak.

"The answer is, NO."April firmly answers ."We won't do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Your mind still couldn't believe it, sure it was understandable, still...April's response was a flat out NO. And that was it. She stood by what she said, speaking for the two of you. She wasn't going to do anything. She was still angry and hurt from what happened. You could feel it and see it in her eyes. Even when you tired to reason with her, tired to protest, she shut you down quickly.

 _"Sister!?"You said shocked."Sister, please reconsid-"_

 _"NO!"April snaps back. Her eyes and words heated with fury. Doing her best to grip her control."We're not doing it..."_

 _"But others wil-"_

 _"That's not our problem anymore. I mad-We have a life here NOW."_

 _"Sister, please...What would Master Splinter say?"_

 _"He's dead! He can't say anything!"She shouts back, putting up resistance."Everything is dead. Even that past. May, those days are done. Their over. If..."She stops herself looking at you, staring back at her hurt and confused. There was something she wasn't saying."Like I said. The answer is no. Now finish up and leave me and family alone. I don't want to see anyone of you here again. Or so help me..."She gives everyone a cold and threatening look, causing everything in the room to levitate. Warning._

And that was the end of it. Of it all. They left. Donnie and the others. No sign of them any more. Even after a full month passing, you still wanted... After so long finally being able to see them again. You where filled joy, sure it hurt for a second. Thinking about what happened...back then. Everyone was affected that day, that day left a hole of pain and sorrow in many. Mainly April. Though you remember bits of it, you remember mainly the crying and pain.

April.

Your father.

Leo.

Splinter.

Raphael.

Casey.

Nearly everyone. The Mighty Mutanimals, Shini...everyone. You still feel the imprints of them, before it happened. Even so...despite all that you knew it was right to help. It was what Master Splinter would want. The others too, at least in their memory. It was a surprise finding out everything Karai told you, it scared you. Knowing.

Though you had your own pain, it wouldn't prevent you from doing what was right. But the real reason...this new group. The 00's worried you of what might happen to them, dealing with them. The past compelled you to want to prevent anything that might befall them.

Sighing, you glance at the clock reading the time. The lecture for class was going to be over soon. So caught up in what happened last night, you didn't take any notes. So you just put your things away and left once class was over. Your moral compass wanted to join Donnie and the others, but, you didn't want April to be hurt. You didn't want to hurt your sister.

You felt yourself being pulled apart inside. You didn't know what to do, which path to choose. Stopping you look up at the blue clear sky lost. The day was so beautiful yet you couldn't experience it. The wave of people walking around you, all of them could be hurt. Panic and guilt began to rise, there just had to be something you could...

 **"NO"**

April's word shouted through your mind, bringing you back. Back to reality. Like she said, that was life anymore. Clenching your books close, hurry off campus. Unaware of eyes following you.

* * *

"So far nothing. There hasn't been sort of contact."

"Their both just going day by day like nothing happened."

"Still, we can't be too sure. I smell hidden rats."

"It's quite clear, they don't want to join."

"Even so, we just have to make sure. It's crucial."

* * *

April walked confidently down the streets, in her mustard polyester straight cut t-shirt, dark low rise skinny jeans, double flat chain purse, dark sunglasses with golden rim, black stone necklace and dark ankle heeled day was nice, just like everyday. She stops for a second and looks up a the billboard, and smirks.

There she was, one of Barcelona's top fragrance ad model. And a good one at that she was. It provided a life for her, her sister and father. For the last few years. She didn't expect her life to this way, it was quite ironic really. Thinking of her sister, back in those days. How and they her family ended upon coming here. She wasn't sure why, why she chose this place, here took make her family's roots. It would have made more sense to go back to Ireland. But, that would be too obvious. On her way to another shoot, she lifts up her glasses just a bit, she was sure her eyes saw something. Then again it might just be the glare.

Shrugging it off continues on her way. When she remembered something, digging in her purse takes out her phone and instantly calls. Waiting for the ringer to end and for the other to pick up.

"Hello? May?"April spoke."...Oh, voicemail. I forgot. She's in class. Anyway May, I just wanted to let you know..."

* * *

Class finally ended, looking at your watch you had some time before you had to go. Packing up their things waiting for your professor to pass out the last month's papers. Your name was called and you hurry down, thanking them. Looking at it, you had the highest grade. Passed. A. Nothing new. Though you would be thrilled you just couldn't feel it. Still you played it off and left. Hurrying down the steps, out of the building and off campus.

On the street. Looking at your phone finding a voicemail from April, which you would listen to on your way to work. Racing down the street, phone by your ear, hear what April left.

Reaching your job, you look around having this strange feeling someone was watching. No. You where looking and hoping to see...Karai. Or someone maybe. That one time, your mind still played it, leaving you to expect someone's arrival. But, sadly no one. Scratching your wig, which you hated and go up the stairs.

Entering the premises.

"She just went in. Let's go."

In restroom, you quickly change into your attire from your daily attire to work. Putting your hair in a ponytail. Which was really the only style you could do with this wig. Buttoning up your high collared sleeveless shirt, putting on the black tie, matching the pencil skirt and one inch heels. Required to wear as your uniform.

Looking yourself over, you where ready. Putting on a smile you exit. No second had you started, your co-worker Carlos gave you someone's order. They where out on the rooftop venue. Which was fine, the strange thing was they asked for you. Carrying the tray with one hand, with ease. Take the elevator for workers to take and head up.

 _Leo. Raphael. Master Splinter. Everyone was there, sitting around the television ready to watch the nights Friday movie. Mikey of course picking. Much everyone's displeasure. It didn't matter deep down. It was just nice. Sitting next to your sister. Who smiles back._

Ding.

Brought you back, the elevator stops, doors open and you step out. Your eyes look around, it more the evening people liked to come up here and sit under the night sky. In the afternoon though, was rare. Or just didn't happen. The tables where empty, except for one. And couldn't believe who was sitting there, waving you over.

This was shock, if not a surprise. Unsure whether to be upset, confused or thrilled. Your sister's words made the pick for you. Furrow upset and annoyed. It would be easy to just turn and walk away, but, this was your job and should your manager find out. You would be in trouble. Feeling cornered like a rat, had no choice but to oblige. Walking over to them, placing their order down. Trying your best to do as much minimal talking.

"I believe these are your orders. Seniors."You grumble. Giving one glass of wine, along with the bottle to the one on the right. Then a two dishes escudella and "Is there anything, you might need?"

"Well, this quite a transformation. From your previous accommodating, sweet self." GB said acting like he was hurt.

Even though he was acting, it still affect you and you felt bad."..."

"GB."Joe scolds him."Sorry, please don't feel bad."He offers you a seat."Please sit."

You shake your head refusing."No. But, thank you."Your tone changes back to its kinder one."I must say, I am surprise, you are still here. Honestly, I had assumed you all had left."

"You're friends and us are pretty good at hiding. Especially your friends."Joe said, making you smile faintly knowing what he said was true."We've just been-"

"In the shadows."You finish his sentence. Nodding your head."Yes. I know. That was what we were taught. Stick to the shadows. Look, I would like to apologize on behalf of my sister's behavior and response. I-I...She's not like that."You defend her."It's just...well..."

GB drinks his wine."It's alright. There is no harm done."

"Still..."You sigh.

Joe seem to read between the lines."Then there's no reason to be beat around the bush."He stands up. You look up at him."Here."He slips something in your hand."We don't want to keep you."He smiles. With that he sat back down.

* * *

After a few hours your shift ended, changing back into your civilian attire and head home.

"Father."You announce yourself."I am home."Shutting and locking the door behind you. No sign of April. No response from your father, meaning you had to go check up on him. Making your way up the spiral stairs, to the next level and go to his room. The door was shut like always.

Gently you knock."Father? It is I, May. I just wanted to let you know, that I am home. Is there anything you might need?"No response. He must be resting. Placing your palm on the door, you could sense his presence. He was there. Good."Alright. I shall leave you alone. Goodnight father."

Going back down stairs, you head to the kitchen and decide to warm up some left over food. Looking at the lonely meal and sigh. Taking it to the balcony, over looking the city lights. The lights made the city beautiful, it sort brought a smile to your face. The gentle wind blew through your hair, your wig to more accurate.

You hated it.

Your eyes still looking over the city, all these people. You could feel their essence. Their aura. Energy. Emotions. You could see it, their light. Beaming brighter than the city lights themselves.

And it pained you. Regret and shame rooted in you. Splinter's disapproving eyes weighed heavily on you. The wind carried his presence and words. Gripping the railing, you swing yourself over, stopping when you sense April home.

Climbing back off railing, just as April comes out."Oh. You're out here."She said rather surprised and walks over. Quickly glancing over the side."It's a really nice view."

"Yes. It is."

"You okay?"She suddenly asked.

"Oh. Yes, I am."You smile."I am just thinking that is all. I have some papers coming up, that's all."

April chuckles lightly."I see. Well, they should be easy for you. With a brain like yours'."She gives your forehead a playful flick."Tonight is so peaceful..."She sighs."I can't remember when the last time we've had such a peaceful breeze. Don't you just enjoy this?"

"..."You hesitate for a second and agree."Yes. I really do."Stare back over the city."...I...really...do..."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything. Everything was peaceful. Happy. Good.

And then...then...it ended.

A blast.

There was a blast. A blast that ended it all and everything. Changed. Separation. What once was whole, was shattered.

Joy became pain. Happiness became anger. Life became...it became...

* * *

"This is just ridiculous. Waiting around to see if they want to join. It's obvious they don't."Scoffing."It's waste of our time."

"I agree. How much longer do we have to keep this up? We've gotten some good Intel."

"We need them. We can't do this without them."

"Even after all this time, still stubborn and fiery."

"She made it clear she don't want anything to do it."

"She did. But, we still have an ace. The youngest. She clearly seems to be wavering."

"Wavering and doing are two different things."

"She's torn between her love for her sister and honor for master."

"Are we sure it's not a lost cause? She clearly doesn't seem to show it."

"I don't think it is. Give it some more time. It'll work out."

"Yeah. I'm not sure I want to take this long. We've got more important issues than to do this right now. We've already tired the frontal approach."

"Her sister is leaving for a bit. Maybe then we can try to get her. The pressure of guilt and loyalty won't be present. If we could just get a chance to talk."

"What about the other one? Then?"

"We still keep trying."

* * *

You watch April shut the lid to her last suitcase, dressed in your pj's. Grey shorts and tank top. Choosing to go barefoot, no wig now. Not at home. Your sister was going to be away for a couple days, for a photo shot and other business reasons. Munching on a piece of toast, April double checks she has everything. Dressed comfy and chic. Nice pants, asymmetrical shirt and flats. Her hair clipped up. She was ready.

"Alright."She turns around."I'll be gone just for a few days. Once I get there I'll send you a text. Remember to-"

"To reply."You say. Nodding your head and recite most of them."Yes. I know sister. I remember all of which you would like to me do. Check up upon father, make sure he is well. Text still every time after classes. Work and home. No side track or staying out late, unless it involves school. No others allowed, always wear the wig. No use of powers."

April gives you a smile of approval."That's my girl."You grab two of her suitcases."Thanks, I'll meet you by the door. Let me say bye to dad."

Understanding you go and wait for her at the door. In about 15 minutes she came ready to go. Holding her suitcase you follow her out and down to her driver. Who loads up her bags."Already."

"Alright."April turns back and gives you a hug."I'll see you in a few days."

You return the hug."You as well, sister. Please arrive and be safe."

Your words made her smile."I will. You be safe too."Breaking the hug, puts on her shades and get in. You shut the door. She gives one last wave before leaving.

You kept waving until she was out sight.

* * *

"Here you are."You smile to the customers, placing their food down."Please let me know if you need anything."Leave and onto get the next order.

Heading to the kitchen, you find them ready. Reading which table it was going to, you though double check to see who they where. Not because you didn't want to take it, because you'd rather not have any surprises. Being careful and cautious in case they happen to make an appearance again. It made you rather uneasy and weary knowing they knew where you worked. You hadn't told April about you little run in with them. Knowing how she would or might be should. Making it very clear what she wanted no part and should they show their faces again...Your sister was powerful and wasn't one to mess with, you knew that.

So to keep them safe, it was better to keep your mouth shut. Still, the weight of keeping this from April weighed heavily on you, you hated it. Which upset and frustrated you.

You deliver the next order, with your smile. Go back and do a few more. It best to keep yourself busy like this, it was the only way you knew now to keep life going. Despite how bland and pointless it was. Conflicted again, was this really the life meant to be? Stopping before going to the back, glance at everyone on the floor. Looking at their smiles, joy and happiness. You could feel it. And it just sadden you.

"...Master Splinter..."you whisper."...I..."

Outside the place eyes watch the pink hair lament in regret. So it was true, they thought.

Finally, you where on break. Work seem to be longer than ever for some reason. You didn't understand why, it just seem like time was lagging its feet. You head to the break room to rest. Though before doing so, you check your phone finding a message that April made it just fine. You respond back quickly and take a seat.

"Oh. There you are May."

Knowing that voice, it was Gabriela. Your co-worker and in a sense friend. She was two years older than you, chestnut colored hair in a pixie cut, her wide green eyes smile upon seeing and finding you. A giddy smile on makes her way over to you and plops down next to you.

"Man. I am tired."She stretches."At least it's the morning shift. I mean, it could be worse and we'd be stuck at night shift. Then again, it wouldn't be...that's where you get all the tips...Mannn!"She whines.

You couldn't help but laugh, finding it humorous."True the tips are most giving. But, morning is better. We are able to see the smiles of those waking up for this day. And that is special."

"Honestly, your such a bright looker..."she sneers rolling her eyes."Yeah, because I enjoy morning breath. Anyway, wants going on with you? How's your strict sister? By the way when can I get that new perfume for free?"

"My sister is doing well. She has left recently for a few days."You tell her."Everything else is just fine."

"So your sister is gone? Hmm.."She ponders with a mischievous smirk."Since she's out of town, why don't you come with and few other my chicas on a night out? Before April gets back."

"What about your son? Hector?"You bring up. She just swats that aside.

"No worries. I can ask my parents to watch him."She grabs your hands."Come on? What do you say? It'll be fun."

Though it was tempting and sounded like fun. You had to respect and follow April's words."Sorry. I can't."You kindly decline."Though I thank you for thinking of me."

Gabriela lets out a annoyed groan."Seriously? Come on! It's just one time. ONE TIME!"She holds up one finger."See? I promise I won't say anything to your sister about it and make sure the girls don't either. May you haven't be out or had a good time. Come on. It'll be fun. We can do something smooth and simple...karaoke. Heck even a movie. Please?"

Her eyes plead with you desperately. You could feel her wanting you to come. Still, you heard April's words in your mind and they controlled your action and choice."I am deeply sorry, but, I cannot go."

She throws up her arms with a big huff."Aye, seriously."All you could do was just give her a smile, but cringe inside.

About three more hours at work, you where done and clock out. Change from work to civilian clothes, grey long sleeve, wrapped fitted top; pants and ankle boots. Nothing like your sister, you kept it simple. Saying bye to everyone you leave, hurrying down the steps and side walk. All you had today was work, which meant you could get this one assignment done for class.

Maneuvering between the people, this would be so much easier if you could just fly. IF you could. Being grounded was fine, but it felt like a weight. A bird in a cage. Being restricted like this. Stopping for a second, where was this feeling coming from all of sudden? You hadn't felt like this since...since the first couple of months living here, when everything changed.

Where did this sudden disdain come in? Turning to the sky, watching the birds flying freely. Together in their flock. Their team.

"Karai...Donatello..Michelangelo..."You mummer and continue melding with the crowd.

* * *

Back at the loft, Mr. O'Neil awoke feeling a presence had entered and gets up. Opening his door and steps out. Slowly moving, his eyes look around the place and land on his "guest."This was a surprise and shock. His eyes remain bland.

Clearing his voice he speaks."W...Well...Did you not hear my daughter's answer?"He walks down the stairs. Using the rail to hold himself up."But...by the looks of it...It does not matter..."Stopping at the bottom."...I understand..."

* * *

Careful, you had to be careful with this. Your eyes look up then quickly back down, with your hand carefully gliding across the paper. There couldn't be too much darkness, though there was shade present, you hold be careful not to add too much of it. Capturing all of this was crucial, very crucial. Every detailed counted and mattered.

The only difficulty, people walking through. That's what you got for drawing in the park. Sitting by the lake to draw the magnificent fountain in the center, the details you managed to get down pretty well. There was still more that needed to be done, just with people walking through made it harder. Again, if you could just fly and get a bird's eye view it would be better and you could avoid all this.

That was what you use to do back then, all the time. It gave you an edge over everyone in class years ago. Now, you just felt like everything you did was the same. Even if it was in pretty good detail. Placing your pencil down, you pick up charcoal to add in some shading. Not too much. Using a finger to smear it, just a bit. The shadow, in the smaller places you had to get just right. Squinting your eyes just a little bit, even though you didn't really need too. Nor did you have to keep looking down at your picture, your mind could easily process the image you saw to your hand and it would draw it for you. Most of the time.

Stopping with the shading and look down at what you had. It was looking well, except for one thing...there was a shadow casting over you. Not from a tree or cloud. It was human shadow. Turning around surprised to find standing there...

"Karai...!?"

She smiles at you and takes a seat next to you."Hey May. Can we talk?"

* * *

"Father. I am home."You announce yourself, entering. No response like always. Kicking off your shoes, set your things down and do the check up on him. Nothing again.

Still you talk to him about your day, about it all, except the part about Karai. Making you pause. If he knew about you talking to her, just imaging how he might be and feel. You couldn't do that to him. So you gloss over it. Once done, you go and get your text books. Set them outside on the balcony to do it, though before you get settled get a snack with some water. Set that down, there was just one more thing you needed to do.

Take of the wig. Which you do, throw it actually and allow your real hair to breath and feel free. The wind blew through it, always brought a smile to your face. Inhaling that free wind. You could just easily shoot up in sky and be free. All of it would just burst out. Dancing with the wind, with it's currents. Itching and urging to do so. April's voice brings you back.

Back to reality. Back to this...looking down, you hadn't left the ground. Still solidly planted. These chains felt so heavy. Closing your eyes for a second, opening them.

"It is all...in the past..."you grudgingly say to yourself. Looking at your Physics textbook. Tracing it with your fingertips before opening it. Reading over the material. Donnie had taught you about this subject. He would teach it to you, whenever you use to help him in his workshop.

Donnie taught you a lot about things through books. The only one out of everyone who could understand his intelligence. There wasn't a science book he didn't have to teach you from. Nor math book. Smiling fondly to yourself over the memory, it pained your heart. Remembering those times. Times that were so good. Brought nothing but torment and agony.

Was this punishment for not...for not doing what was right? For shaming and dishonoring Master Splinter's teachings? It sure felt like it. Crippled by these feelings, until you noticed something sticking out from one of the textbooks. A slitter of paper. Taking it out, you read it. Realizing this was what Joe had given to you awhile back. How did it get in here? You had made sure to hide it so April wouldn't see it. Did she find it? The thought scared you. No. You made sure.

Still, how did it get here? Opening up the folded paper and read it. It was done in Donnie's hand writing. You could tell, especially by the words he used. That was it, you needed to think. And there was only way to do so. Homework and studying could wait.

Pushing that aside, you set the note down and take a seat in center of the balcony. Crisscross, close your eyes and clear your mind. Meditation, Master Splinter always said "When water settles the mind can think clearly."

Inhaling deeply, then exhale slowly. Doing it again and again a few times. Asking and searching for right path. Clear this disoriented fog that kept pestering you.

A cool chill brought you back, finding what was once sun to be night. Deep meditation, you didn't realize how deep you had gone to find the answer. To figure it all out. Standing up, walking to the railing and lean over. Staring over the city. Holding your hand to your chest, clenching it into a fist. Relish over what you decided, through guidance. It was the most logical choice, adding up all the numbers, results. Everything, this would be most acceptable. Even if it was defying.


	4. Chapter 4

A bright flash came and April changed position, another flash came and she changed position again. The flashes stopped and someone comes over to quickly apply more make-up and do her hair. With the okay, it starts up again. Flash after flash, April's mind drifted back...back to suppressed thoughts. Recalling the conversation she had, when Donnie came to visit after so long. Another flash her mind transferred to her old life back in New York. To the good memories. Changing her position, her heart fluttered with adrenaline. Scaling and running across the rooftops, with the hand twitched a bit, ready to grab hold of what use to be strapped to her side.

It caused her to have to re-shoot the photo again. Keeping her eyes on the camera, saw the reflection and reminder of why she quiet life. Angered pulsed out, she accidentally caused the equipment short-circuit. The photographer called a break. Realizing what she did, a pit sunk down. Leaving goes over to her bag and takes out her phone. Turning it on sees the texts from her sister, checking in. Relived by this, April responds. Pausing for a second, when she felt the presence of another. Looking over her shoulder sweeps the area, with both eyes and other means. All seem fine, there seem nothing out of the ordinary so far...turning back to her phone, begins to respond.

When she picked up on it again, quickly turning around finds nothing again. It was like it suddenly vanished or was it hiding? Focusing hard sends out a telepathic scan, quickly go through everyone's mind to be sure. Everyone's signature was fine, there was nothing suspicious about it, that she could sense.

Still, she felt it.

Pressing send on her phone, "April, come on." One of the assistants come to get her."We're starting up again. Though Mike would like if you change into the outfit # 5 this time. The outfit you have one wasn't good with the lighting and natural setting of the beach."

"Yeah, sure." She complies setting her phone down and goes to change. Reaching the area where the outfits were covered to keep their appearance, she goes to the other assistance, Julie. "I need outfit # 5. Mike requested it."

Nodding she begins to look for it, finding it with ease."Here."Handing it to April.

Taking one of the changing rooms, April changes, stopping when she felt that strange feeling again. It felt close...very close and lurking. Slowly slipping her arm through, sends her mind out to search again. Finding nothing. Once again. It was gone. Vanished. But, she was sure it would show itself once again. Ready for it...reminds herself, that wasn't life anymore.

And lets it go. Putting in the diamond earrings exits the room and makes her way back. Taking her position turns her face and focus to the camera, the flash comes erasing her rattling thoughts.

It was a nice day in the city, a nice day for a stroll. A good day to get out and enjoy what the day had to offer. A good day indeed, to feel free. Bursting through the clouds, you fly above them upward towards the warm sun. Absorbing the rays freely, no wig, no rules. It was nice, with April out of town. Though you still missed her. Soaring you do some loops and circles, dropping down through the clouds and flew with a few birds. Normally, April would not approve, but no one could see you up here. You made sure of that, to keep your distance from down below.

Stretching your arms and body take the chance and snuggle with some clouds for a bit, laughing at how they lightly tickled you. Leave them to continue on with your flight. When suddenly something comes bursting through the clouds. You almost collided with it, with...a...GB?

Yes, the man you meet a few weeks back was here flying around with wings sprouting from his back. Like a bird. He presents you with a cheeky smile.

"Nice day for a fly, right?" He said circling around you. "Can I join you? H-hey!" You turn and fly away, sighing to himself rubs his temples. "Ah, why must beautiful women always cause me to chase them." Shrugging his shoulders he pursues you with hesist. "My, dear, please slow down!"

You hear him and look behind surprised he was still there, so you speed up ignoring his calls. He kept it up changing out his wings to falcon ones. Increasing his speed, there was no need for you look, sensing him still following. Speeding up yourself, try your best to resist the urge to use...the rest of you. Feeling your eyes flicker with a glow, keep it down. Thinking quick drop down in the clouds.

"Whoa!"GB stops abruptly and looks around. "Where did...she-?"Receiving a message, he nods."Alright, thank you my dear...ah, I see clever young lass she is. I shall pursue the stil-but...alright."

You still dropped down looking back upward, sensing GB had stopped following you, a soft sigh escapes your lips. And you set yourself upright, stop the falling. Remaining hovering kept your eyes up for a few more seconds before flying off back home. It didn't take you long for you to make it, landing on the balcony cast your eyes up again. Before walking in.

"Father, I have returned," you announce going to the stairs, "are you doing well? Do you need me to..."There was no response, still, you went to check. Hurrying up and reach his room. The door closed as always. Lightly you knock, pressing your ear up against it. "Father? Are you...do you need anything from me?"

Waiting for a few more minutes you hear nothing, putting your hand on the knob begin to twist it, stopping when heard something downstairs. Alarmed you race back down. Skipping a few stairs, you nearly stumbled if not for a hand that grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you upward. Instead of being grateful, quickly snatch your wrist back and held it close. Your eyes wide to narrow hostile at your...guest.

Correction guest.

Joe holds up his hands, showing no intent. "Sorry," he said stepping back. "are you okay?"

You just give a nod, your eyes look from him and pop around to the others. Landing on your father, whom you were surprised to see out. Sitting down next to Dr. Gilmore and Albert with tea being served to them by Chang. Who smiles at you.

"Would you like some?"He offered holding up the pot.

You shake your head."No. No thank you. What are you doing here? In my family's home...wait most of you."You noticed some of them missing. Junior, Pyunma, Francoise, Karai, and GB, which was rather strange, because you were sure you just saw him.

"M-May..." your father speaks shakily."C-come...don't be rude. Sit."

Crossing your arms resist, to sigh and nod. Joe moves to the side, following you over to the others in the living room. Takes the single seat, Joe takes his seat by Jet, who had his eyes closed uninterested. Your eyes watch the others carefully, even when Joe held out a cup of tea Chang poured for you.

"Here?"

You hold up a hand refusing, to feel a look from your father and take it."Thank you."You said holding it. It sure did smell good, you had to admit. Tempted to sip it, hold back and set it to the side. Crossing your hands on your lap. "Please inform me, as to why you are here? I am sure you all aware you are no longer welcomed here."

"Yes, we are aware," Dr. Gilmore said, taking a sip of tea."But, your father has kindly allowed us entrance."

That was a surprise, then again it did make sense. "Don't be upset, May." Mikey holds up his hands. "We totally meant no disrespect."

"Clearly. So my father has allowed you in, I am sure there is a reason behind it, which I can already guess."You said looking to all of them. "If it is about..."Your eyes cast down. For a second and come back up firm and decided."I have told you my answer, my sister and I both have."

"Which is why you flew over our place," Joe brings up, your mouth nearly fell open. He saw your body tense slightly. And eyes wide, surprised. "If you were so firm on your answer, then you would never have come by."

"I didn't."

"But, you did. You flew over a few times and once stood across the street a few blocks away."

Your gaze lowers. Closing your eyes looking away. Placing you a hand over each other hold it tight, bitting the bottom of your lip. "I...I..."Your words were at a stall, not sure what to say. Spring up. "Please, do not tell my sister! I just...I just..."your voice drops.

Donnie stands up and walks over to you, taking your hands. Calming you down."It's okay May. Calm down."

Your eyes slowly return from their glow, back to normal. The others look surprised, though more at the fact of items around floating in golden energy. That begun to settle down slowly in their place. Even Chang. Who felt all tingly.

"My..my sister..I cannot.." your lips press together with a slight grimace, shaking your head softly." if is none of our concern...that life is no longer ours. It died and shall remain dead. My sister said. Whatever happens...happens. But, I...I..." your look up at Donnie. "Donatello, I know my sister hurts from it. I know she does. But, we use to do such good for others and to know...to know pain is coming back to harm more. It is...wrong. Master Splinter he would..he would want us to do something."

Donnie squeezes your hands. Placing a hand on your cheek. Smiling warmly, like Splinter use too."Yeah...I know."

Your eyes shone with joy for a second, raising the hopes of the others. To fade when that shine faded to fog."Still, I cannot bare my sister to experience any more pain. Then she feels." Taking your hands back. "If..if not for that..then I would be..glad to join. I am glad though, you, Michelangelo and Karai have managed to stay together, still remain a family. And you have found a new one." You smile.

"May, please, you have to reconsider."Donnie tries, stepping to you, but you step back.

Placing a hand on your chest."I have reconsidered over and over many times, and my answer will remain the same. And I hope you respect our decision an-"

"Then don't go flying around, if you really respect your sister's words." Jet stands up and walks over, slightly pushing Donnie out the way. His eyes stare directly into yours, holding your gaze. "Because that's called being a hypocrite."

His words were straight and hard. There was no way you could block them, he saw your eyes refuse his words, but also crack under them, to quickly try and harden and push back. There, he saw it...something flicker.

"Okay, enough."Albert rests a hand on Jet moving him away. "Stop." Jet steps back and returns to his seat. Though not before say something under his caught your attention, that made you re-think. "Ignore him," Albert tells you."He can be rather...brash."

Your eyes quickly glace over to Jet, who went back to crossing his arms and eyes closed."That is alright."

"So, you're really not going to come."Mikey brings it back, you look at him and shake your head. His shoulders drop with a groan."...May, I kno-"

 _She has given us her answer,_ Ivan communicates. All eyes look at him, he was up looking directly at you. It was still rather odd he could talk...mentally of course. And the fact he shared powers like April. _We will not press it anymore. Thank you, May. We should go ._

Understanding, Dr. Gilmore gets up."Yes, I believe we should. Thank you, Mr. O'Neil, it has been a pleasure." He nods. Your father returns. "Let's go everyone."

Joe gets up with Jet, Chang huffs complaining no one finished his snack. You walk them to the door and open it for them to leave. You tried to say bye, but it wouldn't come. Your eyes remained away, Jet stops for a second.

"Remember what I said." He said before leaving.

You didn't respond, only shutting the door and locking it. With a heavy sigh. On the other side of the door, the others stayed for a few minutes. "Well, Ivan?" Dr. Gilmore directs to the infant. Who eyes remained on the door.

 _She cannot recall, the full scale of the event._ He said, shocking the others. _That is why I stopped you, Mikey. If you would have brought it up, she would be able to fully recall. There is something that is suppressing it._

Mikey looks at Donnie. "Do you think...April...?"

Donnie ponders, unsure. "It could be possible. It could explain her sudden surprise when she saw us, the time. But, you said Ivan she remembers very little. How much."

 _That I am not sure, only so much, from what I scanned in her mind._

"So, there's still hope she might?" Joe said. Ivan paused for a second.

 _A part of me highly doubts it, though 002 I do wish you wouldn't have said that._ he scolds him. _Either way, we cannot wait much longer. I will have to inform Honeycutt it was unsuccessful. Come, we should go._

Evening came faster than you expected, it as good. You had cleaned up what Cheng used and put it away, you did though taste the tea and it was as good as you thought. Sweet and robust. Walking around, you stopped a few times at the living room. Imaging the others. Each time you did, your chest tighten. You remained downstairs, stopping at the bottom to look up in the direction your father's room was. You knew he was disappointed in you, which he had every right to be. Turning you walk away, to the balcony to overlook the city. At this time you'd be flying over with the others to see if there was anything unsettling. A solemn smile tentatively spreads across your lips to drop. When Jet's words ring your mind. Though they angered you, they also worried you. Made you wonder if it was true...which you hoped it not to be. There wasn't anyone here besides your father and sister that were precious to you. And you knew they were safe.

Having enough of looking go back inside, when your phone rings. Quickly you fly over to it and pick it up. Expecting it to be April, surprised to find it wasn't. It was Gabriela, hysterically screaming on the other end. That you had to move it away.

"Gabriela, Gabriela, please calm down, I cannot hear-"You freeze. The phone falls from your grip onto the floor, from her words. What she as saying...it...it wasn't true. It just couldn't be.

Jet's words...clenching your teeth, what choice did you have. Hearing the panic and rising fear in her voice, compelled you to act. Racing to the door, stop and race to the balcony instead. The second you made it outside take off.


	5. Chapter 5

You land just a block away an alley, quickly double check making sure no one saw you, before darting off to Gabriela's location. The area was dark with some lighting and rather...trashy but not too much. It wasn't the slums too much. Still, it wasn't a place many would go. Carefully and cautiously you walk, no sign of Gabriela yet. Yet you could sense her, she was close...just up ahead and around the corner. Coming to it turn, a hand suddenly grabs you from behind covers your eyes and mouth.

Darkness.

Automatically your hand clenched and launched, halt, hearing a familiar laugh. "Gabriela?"

Another laugh was heard before you were allowed vision once again, and as you guessed it was her. Gabriela. With a fun smile spread across her glossed red lips, with two others. Who's faces didn't really register, except the fact they were females too, with glossed lips of white and blue, wait? Gabriela was wearing lip gloss? Casting your eyes back to her, look her up and down. She wasn't just wearing lip gloss or lipstick, no, she was completely dressed. And not in work clothes either, she was wearing a short of skimpy deep red strapless dress with matching heels of four inches. Golden bracelets on each wrist, her hair had care done to it. Soft, bouncy curls that showcased her current mood. The other two females each wore their respective color of the matching lip color dressed in the same length dress. The one in blue had her dark brown hair cut in sharp bob, the other one in white (rather voluptuous) had her honey-blonde clearly dyed, pulled back into a rather seductive bun, with some of her bangs over her right eye. Her light green eyes like a siren calling for fun and enjoyment (not the good kind) kind of sent a odd feeling down your spine.

To get your focus back, Gabriela snapped her fingers before you. "Hello? Chica? You there?" She turns you around by the shoulders, your attention was fully on her. Her smile remained, yet there was this gleam behind them, you could not place it, but felt something stirring.

Your eyes wonder up and down on her again, quickly put it together and step back releasing yourself from her hold. "No. I am sorry." Flatly refuse turning around to leave.

Her hand shot out pulling you back by the shoulder. You almost reacted but stop, thankfully. Remembering it was her and not...that. "May," her voice pipes up pleading. You close your eyes refusing to acknowledge her plead but kindly stay for her reasoning and words. Hear her huff a bit. "come on, chica. It's just one time." She holds up one finger. "You never go out and I just thought this would be the best place."

She was trying to defend her action, of causing you a panic and rushing over. It was hard not become upset. But, you kept it at bay. She kept going. "Okay, wrong choice of words, I meant to say, this as the best way I could think of really. To get you to come, since you don't come to anything else. It's always school, work, and home with you. You don't have a social life and well..."

Her pause told you she was trying to get the right words. She wasn't going to win this battle, it was not good to play a lie of such dyer need on you. She knew your heart well and how you would react. A dirty move. You did not appreciate it at all, fading her out, you didn't want to hear her reasoning. Not even as you moved, wait? Moving? How were you moving? And were was that loud music coming from?

Your eyes shot open and find yourself standing before a warehouse turned to club, the flashing lights that slipped through the small open slits told you. That and the line of people waiting to get in with the bouncer there. Also, there was a draft you realized, on you. You felt it on your legs, dropping your eyes find it yourself no longer in your clothes you had before, but wearing a plum colored short dress, similar to the others, yours was a halter top instead. You even had plum color lips now and shoes, how she managed this, you were just baffled.

"Come on!" Gabriela shoves you from behind, to the line, giggling.

It was clear there was no way out of this, sighing accept your fate while apologizing to April. Sending your thoughts. Feel a presence run through your spine, your head whips around among, there was no one. Just to make sure do a quick sweep, to be pushed inside by the others.

"Come on!" Gabriela said, disrupting your scan, her other friends. Nina and Valeria shove you inside.

Eyes watch the four young women go in. "Yeah, they just went in. Yep, I know. Following." A figure adds themselves to the line.

Inside was just blaring, it was crowded and just a confusion. Yet, everyone in here found it relaxing a fun. The way they danced to close, grinding and squeezed together, in more ways than one. It was like they lost their minds, you remember Casey telling you about this. These clubs, it was something many enjoyed doing, the music had some sort of spell of people, that and what they ingested into their bodies, what a few were holding in their hands.

You never really liked alcohol, it had the...strangest effects on you.

being guided by the three, squeezing through others trying to get to where ever the heck they were taking you, do your best to duck and dodge. Arms flung around like windmills, hips bumping like bumper cars. The way hands trailed and held the body like some sort of maze was just well..you made sure to keep your eyes adverted the best you could. But, it was hard when many were so intoxicated exchanged saliva. Flushed a small wave of heat through you, a small tingle. That when you came into skin to skin contact for a second ran a slight shiver down your spine you nearly yelped.

"Ah! A booth!" Nina shouts pointing. "Found one!"

Gabriela grabs you by the wrist and pulls you there, it was like finding land after years all four of you sigh with relief. Slide in around the table, they each giggle tossing a bit of hair back, Nina tucks some behind her ears. A purring look of innocent in her eyes as the scooped around. Valeria just relaxed, while Gabriela smiled. Her eyes too looking around.

If only you had some noise concealing stuff right, it would help out so much. It was good your hearing was well...somewhat better than most. Okay, maybe not really. Leaning in do your best to hear and listen to what they wanted to do.

"We should hit the bar."

"No! Let's go dance! Did you see guy over there?"

"I say, let them come to us."

It all sounded choppy really. As they talked on what to do, take this time and lean back just a bit. At this time you'd be either reading or doing some sort of homework. Or...just well...looking over the city or a night flight and as 002...Jet said, stopping by but remaining unnoticed.

Flying.

Oh, how it would be nice to do that right now...yes. It would. Away from all this...a presence, again. This time it was close...very close, standing over you. Opening your eyes stare up finding the presence standing over you, looking down with their charming blue eyes. Leaning a bit against where you sat, you arch a brow quickly look to the others who were smiling.

Who this young man was, you weren't interested. Cast your eyes back to him, with a awkward smile rise from your spot and slip by. Holler back to the others. "Drinks right? I shall be right back." Quickly hurry away.

The others exchange looks.

Making your way through this sea of crashing bodies was challenging enough. Especially when they would accidently bump into you, spilling their drinks a few splash landed on you. Finally reaching the bar which was crowded beyond its capacity but people still managed to find a spot. Squeezing through after five minutes of waiting order.

"Hi, yes, three Caipirnhas, please." You nearly shout to the bartender, holding up the number.

He nods and goes to prepare them. To pass the time you tap your fingers over on the counter. Sighing to yourself, do your best to ignore the blistering music all around and flashing lights. Why did you stay? You should have just turned and left the second you realized what that...Gabriela intentions were. Fuming inside, that girl, she just...why was she...didn't she even respect what you say? You've told her many, many times that you weren't allowed to things like this, she seem to understand. But, there was always this gleam in her eyes you couldn't really put...now you knew.

Taking a deep breath drop your head for a moment, she had a son right? Shouldn't she be taking care of him instead of coming out and partying? Clubbing? If April found out...if she...your head snaps up and whips around taking your body with it. There it was again...that presence...it prickled down your spine like multiple pinches. It was close...your eyes survey slowly over the crowds. The flashing lights made it slightly harder to see anything or any face unfamiliar. Which actually...all of them were. Another difficult challenge once again. All these different auras and...that presence was close. Taking a step from the counter, an overwhelming feeling swept through you, gripped every nerve. You couldn't move. Your heart gave a lurch, that shot hot pain through you. Nearly made your knees topple, if a hand didn't lightly slap you on the back.

"May."

It was Gabriela. You sigh silently relieved. "You startled me."

She pats your back a few more times. "Startled you? Anyway, came to see if you needed any help with the drinks. You've been gone for some time. So?" She perks squeezing over to the counter. "What did you order us?"

From a far distance eyes watched the two females lean over the counter, the one in red flagging down the bartender while the one in plum did their best to remain calm and a little annoyed by the other but still smiled amused. A smile easy to see through for them, it was just a plastered. It was their eyes that held the truth, the way they would slide back quickly to scour.

 _So,_ their eyes sharply narrow. _there is still game. How cute._

They lean against the wall, their eyes remain watchfully impatient. Clicking their tongue, slide their eyes quickly to each drink then the bartender. "Hmm..."

Finally, the drinks where ready, after of course Gabriela had two. She was doing alright, but it was clear the affects were starting by the small blush running across her face. So, you held the drinks and told her to hold on to you. She does and gleefully follows, shouting with the music.

Slowly walking back, making sure not to cause the drinks to fall out and avoid others swinging arms and bodies. God, you just would rather...dropping your eyes a bit couldn't help but smile. A small one. Listening to Gabriela chatting self. Giggling. Her attempts to try and spook you.

"We're here." you tell her, setting the drinks at the table, the other two were gone. They'd be back after dancing.

Gabriela plops down throwing her arms up. Bouncing a bit. "Whoa! Isn't this fun? Chica?" She grabs her drink and swallows it down, getting a rave and kick out of it. "It just tingles all over! Yeah!"

You take your seat next to her. No drink. Water thought, but no drink. "I am sure it does." Raise your voice in hopes it goes over the music.

"So," she said slightly hunched over. Begins to poke you. "explain something to me? Okay?"

This was going to be interesting. "Okay. What?"

She sits up and leans rather close to you, staring you straight in the eyes. You could smell her drinks on her and do your best not to really show it. Her brows furrow for second, snap up and starts to giggle pointing.

"OMG! You are just so...hahaha."

Smacking the table, you scoot back a bit with a nervous smile. Grip your cup. Feel a presence approaching, you rise quickly ready. Stop yourself again seeing it was a waitress. Carrying a some more drinks. You look at the light brown martini surprised. There was one for each of you. "We did not order these."

She still puts them down on the table before answer. "It's on the house."

"From who?"

She thinks about it for a moment, you notice a few others with the same drink. "Who care!" Gabriela shouts standing up pushing you out the way snatches the drink right up. "Mmm," licking her lips. "this is so sweet and I just love this green sugar around the edges. It's great."

Goodness she was just...she enjoyed it so much snatches up the other two. "Gabriela! No!" you turn around and snatch them back. The waitress takes her leave. You managed to get two of three extra drinks away. Allowing your friend to have yours. There was no need for it.

Her face was nearing a brighter red, with that giddy smile on. She was just too much. It was more like watching a child than an adult and you'd know. Having come across a costumers who became the same as your now intoxicated friend. Who was just laughing for no reason, staring into her empty glass and just laughed. Feeling something tug against your lips, pulling them back into a smile. Join her. At first it was hidden but burst out with her. Her head turns to you and joins you.

"Yeah! There we go!" she cheers hooting. "A smile! Finally!"

Yes, a smile. Touching your face lightly, you couldn't remember how long you had gone without one. It was nice.

From one little laugh, the rest of your night just the same. Laughter, talking, and very minor dancing. By dancing you just stood with them as those around bumped you to move with them. You did..very stiffly. Till Gabriela shook you with her. There where times guys came over to dance, the girls took them up on their offer, you didn't and would slip back to the booth. For some reason you didn't touch your water any more. Not even when the girls brought new drinks back over. Nina insisted you should dance with some of the guys, as many had asked about you. Though you declined.

No guys.

None.

Not anymore.

Time flew as quick as a snap, the four of you finally left. Of course two out of the four were under the influence, you helped Gabriela and Valeria helped Nina. "I suggest we get something in their stomachs." You suggest to Valeria.

"Yes, I agree."

Searching for a restaurant to be open during this time was...two a.m. was going to be rather difficult. Hosting up Gabriela didn't bother you, but from the corner of your eyes could see Valeria starting to tried. Moving your eyes quickly for a place, still find nothing. Nothing at all. Sighing, the only other idea was to bring them back to your place but...that wasn't allowed nor a good idea.

Still...

A figure steps out from the shadows a bit and looks at the four females walking together, well two of them walking the others slung around their shoulders were mainly be dragged from their staggered walking. Keeping this distance was the best thing to do, for now. Waiting a few more minutes trail them, slowly take their hand out of their pocket. Stop melt back into the shadows when the youngest stops and looks behind her.

"..." Your eyes see no one, yet the presence was there. Again.

Valeria adjust Nina a bit, stops getting a whiff of something delicious and warm. "Mmmm, that smells good. Hey, I think I found a place." She tells you turning around, finds you looking back. "May, did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm? Oh!" You turn attention back to her. Smiling a little confused. "What was it?"

"I found us a place, I think it's open."

"You did?"

She nods. "Yeah, it smells really good. Come over here."

You go to her and smell it too. It was delicious, the herbs and spices were captivating. Following them lead to a nice lite restaurant. A Chinese one? Looking up reading the sign: Len Pong's Golden Dragon. There were a few people in there. Hopefully not many would stare at four shortly dressed females.

They did.

Valeria got a table for four, you and her sit Nina and Gabriela down first and quickly order some appetizers. With water. The waitress got them right away, she was rather perky. Coming back with a jubilant smile.

"Bread and pork-spiced wontons and steamed dumplings."

She places everything down. Smiling from ear to ear. For some reason her smile stayed on your the longest. And it seem oddly familiar, even when she giggled. Behind her hand. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. My name is Hua." She bows, coming up giggling like any fifteen year old.

It was a cute laugh, just as she was dressed in a orange Chinese dress, her black hair pulled back into a single tight bun. Turns and skips back to the kitchen. You get ready to eat a wonton, stop feeling eyes on you. Turn and meet Hua's dark big brown ones, from the kitchen. She giggles and waves. Made you not hungry. Set the food back down.

From the kitchen Hua kept her eyes on you, gets smacked in the head sternly. "Ow!" She whines holding her head. Whips her head around glaring sharply at her hitter.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" She snaps raising a hand karate chops downward. They move out the way just in time. Avoid each time she tired. "Grrr, stop moving! Stop moving! 006!"

Chang blocks her chop with spatula. "Well, I would if you would stop staring at her, 007! You're going to give us away."

GB sticks his nose up in the air, remaining as Hua still. "I'm an actor, I must make sure to play the part well. I must convince many that I am cute and adorable fifteen year-old girl. Who is bright and fresh for this world. I mean look at me."

Chang sighs ignoring his friend and goes back to cooking the food. Using his own fire, adding in all sorts of ingredients. "What are you doing?" GB asked noticing this. "They haven't even ordered yet."

Cheng smiles to himself proudly. "A true chef doesn't need to wait for their costumers to order. They know what their stomach already wants."

"And if your wrong?"

Cheng throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Never!"

GB let's it be, walks back to the circle window on the door leading to the dinning room. His eyes fall on you. "Do you think the others..others are having better luck?"

"What do you mean?" Cheng asked. Adding some more veggies into the wok.

"With her sister, I mean. I've got sort of a bad feeling. Ringing through these bones."

Now Cheng understood what meant. A solemn sigh falls from his lips. "Yeah, I know. 001 said it was bond to happen, we have to keep our eyes on this one right here."

"I know." GB leans on the wall. "Back at the club, she kept looking around I noticed. Like she sensed something or someone. She was about to react if her friend hadn't come. Something spooked her."

"Spooked her? What are you blabbering about?" Chang asked plating the food. "Ah, smells wonderful. Okay, done. Take these out." He picks up the plates and shoves them in GB's hands. "Don't spill!"

April ran and jumps out the way just in time, the attack skids by her. Nearly grazing her cheek, shooting her hand sends a powerful pulse back at her attacker. Hitting them blast them back a good way. This wasn't what she was expecting on a night walk by the beach. Running in heels was not the best thing to do, not to mention her out of practice. At least she led them away from innocent bystanders.

How the heck did this even happen? This had to be the presence she felt during her photo shoot. It had to be. Baring her teeth, remains focused. She might be out of practice for a few years, didn't mean she forgot everything. Waiting for them to get up, a grave mistake...the second she blinked cross her arms before to block the powerful impact that stuck against her. Throws her back across the sand like a rock. Hitting the sand provided cushion and pain. Quickly she sets herself straight and levitates a few inches off the ground, eyes glowing now. Produces a shield around just as the came again for another strike. This time reflects it back when tried, if didn't move so fast she'd be able to pinpoint them and get her grip.

Her mind opened and focused tries to locate them via brainwaves, find them scattered...no...it was something else. Catching a glimpse gasp cutting her concentration for a moment, her attacker appears above her and slams her down. Breaking her shield.

"Shit!" she groans, picking herself up. Her back was hurting as well her mind. Still, she picks herself back up, she wasn't going down like that. Reaching behind her finds it empty.

There was no tanto.

Damn.

For a moment she managed to sense them and steps to the side just in time from their devastating punch that shook most of the beach but caused the sand to burst upward and leave a decent carter. She couldn't see who the figure was, but saw its outline. This one was different than the last ones. She could see...there seem to be some improvements. She had to stop them here and now, or risk them following her back home. To her sister and father.

Drawing her hand back, whips it forward expecting her fan. Finding there was none, damn, she forgot again. Old habits surely don't die off. The figure turns to face her, only their glowing white eyes that crackled a bit stared back cold and lifeless. Hearing their grunting and mighty roar as they charge like a bull at her. Her heart dropped for moment, they were so fast.

Faster than the others. She needed to move, but her legs remained paralyzed. How in the world? _Move!_ She screams, but her legs wouldn't. What the heck caused her sudden paralysis? Not even her arms moved to protect or her mind. To produce a shield, everything just froze. This couldn't be it! This just couldn't be...not when there was still...her eyes remained wide open to see her death and life flash before her eyes. The roar shook every fiber in her body, she could feel their heated breath on her neck flaring from their nostrils. Their fist drawing back and thrown forward right at her midsection.

"Stop!" A deep voice commands, mighty hands shoot out from either side of April and stopping her attacker. Looking up finding 005, Jr.

"Come on!" A hand shoots out grabbing her wrist, yanking her away.

Breaking April from her paralyzed state, her legs now ran following, 003, Francoise. She hadn't let go of April until they were a good distance away. Relieved to see her for a moment, quickly faded from April. Who snatches her wrist back.

"What are you doing?" she demands glaring at the cyborg.

Who fires back. "I could be asking you the same thing, what are you doing?"


End file.
